SPYRO AND THE RISE OF THE SHADOW KING
by Rhy190
Summary: AFTER THE DEFEAT OF MALEFOR SPYRO AND CYNDER FACE A NEW THREAT RISES AND NEW FRIENDS COME FORTH
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Spyro but I do own the oc this is my first fanfic so no flames)**

Spyro woke up with a ringing in his ear and his head was pounding he opened his eyes witch were met with a pleasant surprise. A wide valley with colorful flowers and a crystal clear stream with literally a dozen fish within two feat from each other. He slowly turned around and saw Cynder smiling a strange smile and was staring at his body he shrugged it off. She's probably just happy we defeated Malefor. "Hay Cynder where are we?" Spyro asked. "I don't know Spyro but we better find some shelter" Cynder said. They stood up flapped there wings and took off flying at an unbelievable pace." There" said Cynder. "Good job Cynder" said Spyro "I try" said Cynder. Cynder landed gracefully but Spyro landed with a thud. "Are you ok Spyro" asked Cynder. "Ya I'm fine just a little tired" said Spyro. "Ok I'll go hunting you just rest. "Cynder said.

Cynder pov

She flew to a near by forest were she perched her self on a tree limb but she wasn't trying to hunt she was thinking about Spyro his beautiful eyes and how his body moved in flight. Suddenly out of the cloak of green forest a rabbit sprang forward like an arrow. Cynder snapped back into reality and flanked the rabbit and used her talons to pierce the rabbit's throat. Once she caught that one she got three more and headed back to camp longing to see Spyro again she had some unfinished business

Spyro pov

Spyro was lightly tapped on the shoulder until he awoke. "Come on Spyro get up and eat." "Come on Cynder just five more minutes." "Uugh Spyro you need to gather your strength."Cynder said."Fine, but you'll still let me sleep. " Spyro said with a smile.

Spyro and Cynder ate ravenously. Spyro had slept a while, but woke up they were a bought leave when a strange thing happened the sun was completely blocked out like an eclipse but it was bigger there was no evidence of the sun what so ever it lasted thirty seconds but then was over." what was that"?asked Cynder" I relay don't know" Spyro said. "Spyro I need to ask you a question." "What is it Cynder?" "Well when we were in the center of the earth right after you gave off all your energy." Cynder was then interrupted "And now I am exhausted" Spyro said jokingly. "Ha ha" she laughed weakly."Ya well did you hear any thing like someone talking?" "No, not really." Cynder seemed a little disappointed. "Why… was there some thing you wanted me to hear?" "No" Spyro found that a little weird.

Cynder pov

Cynder was so sad she wanted to cry all her courage she built up to tell him she loved him and she couldn't do it again not right now. "Cynder we better get moving to get to Warfang." said Spyro "ok" Cynder said. They unfolded there wings and took off. The whole ten hours Cynder was thinking about if she'd tell him now or in Warfang. I'll tell him in Warfang she finely decided." We should probably stay hear for tonight."Spyro said. Cynder agreed they laid down in a small pit .the next morning Spyro hunted and Cynder slept. Cynder was having a strange dream. The eclipse they had seen the other night was growing the stars were blocked and the trees seemed to die then all was dark until a light was in the distance in the shape of a dragon he spread his wings and a light shot from him. The darkness seemed to scream and the dragon disappeared and so did the darkness. Cynder woke up with a start Spyro was cooking some fish. "Hey Cynder are you ok?" asked Spyro a bit concerned. "Ya I'm fine just a little startled." said Cynder. "Alright let's get going." said Spyro. after two hours of flying they found it, Warfang.

( **Sorry if it was bad it is my first chapter keep reading and you'll find out what's going on.) **


	2. the Arrivle

**(This is my second chapter enjoy oh ya sorry for the short chapter last time) **

Spyro and Cynder had just made it back to Warfang and already people were flocking to see him and Cynder. Spyro was a little annoyed and so was Cynder so with unspoken words they took off. Latter that night they had gone out to the cafeteria to get some food. They had just sat down with there plates loaded to the gill ready to attack the food when all the sudden a cheetah messenger walked in. "great I wonder what he wants" Cynder said with venom in her voice. The messenger walked up and said "a massage from Terrador. Spyro we require access to your story of course we would have asked Ignitess but he apparently has been lost. We know you are tired and would like to sleep so tomorrow after noon you may come and talk." Spyro and Cynder both agreed.

Cynder pov

Spyro was looking sad and she knew why. "Spyro are you ok?"Asked Cynder. Spyro only shook his head and flew out the window. "Spyro" she called after him. She saw no other choice and she followed she looked franticly and found a smudge of purple in the distance she flew as fast as her wings could bear. She landed behind him and she could barley believe her ears he was crying not a soft cry but a sob. "Why Ignites why did you do it no it's not his fault it's my fault I should have stopped him" Spyro said to himself. "Is that how you feel Spyro?" Cynder asked. He Spun around with great speed and he had tears in his eyes he said "Cynder it is my fault I could have stopped him but I didn't even try" "It was meant to happen Spyro it was meant to" she hugged him for what seemed like hours, but she enjoyed every second. They then headed back to the city Cynder and Spyro were led to there bed rooms Cynder was a little sad they were across the hall from each other.

Spyro pov

Spyro walked in to find a flying light in front of him. "Hey buddy long time no see!" sparx said "Sparx how have you been?" asked Spyro in a very happy tone he had missed his brother's dumb jokes. "So Spyro did you kick Malefor's butt?" "Yes well kind of." Spyro said "I trained you well but you can never surpass me." Said Sparx proudly. "Ya sparx you could have beet Malefor with your hands tied behind your back." Said Spyro jokingly. "Yep I could have" said sparx. Spyro looked around the room a pad on the floor for sleeping a shelf for scrolls and a balcony over looking the city. Spyro lied down on the mat thinking if he were to tell Cynder his feelings about her and fell in to the refuge of sleep. The next morning Spyro found a to-do list on his door. He went to Cynder's door and knocked.

Cynder pov

Cynder was getting ready for the day when out of no were a knock was at her door. "Coming" she yelled at the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Spyro standing there." Sp-Spyro what are you doing here?" she asked." Well I found this to-do list on my door and I was wondering if you would like to help?"Spyro asked. "SURE!" she said a little too loudly and blushed immediately so she hid her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spyro looking confused." Alright first we have to help rebuild the city." Spyro said. They went to Cynder's balcony unfolded there wings and took off. Once they got there they went to work Spyro held up a wood plank and Cynder used her tail blade to hammer it in then Spyro used his electricity to weld metal and Cynder used her wind to blow the sparx away from Spyro. They were finished to be greeted by sparx "um Spyro what are you doing out here?" asked sparx "I'm helping rebuild the city sparx." Spyro said 'Duh I know that, but why are you doing that when you could be relaxing?" sparx questioned." Well sparx it helps us prepare the city for an attack so there is a higher chance that you won't have to follow me on a crazy adventure." Sparx's eyes got huge and said "chop chop hurry up we got a lot of work to do." "Well sparx you can help us." said Cynder. "No! I don't role like that." said Sparx. "So the next thing on the list is to greet some new comers from a clan. Spyro shot up in to the air and said "I'll race you there" Spyro challenged. "You're on." She replied. They raced through the air until they got there Cynder won. They waited for the doors to open and finely they did and with it a large group of electric dragons came in, but the one that stuck out the most was clearly the leader. He was very large and had a muscular frame his wings were massive he had a very broad face with tow horns shaped like an electric plug so was his tail and he was a very light yellow tent. "Hello young dragon I am Watzer and the chief of my clan" He said in a very deep tone. "Hello I'm Spyro and this is my friend Cynder" while they were talking Cynder noticed a small dragon clearly Watzer's daughter she had the same lay out as her father but smaller and less muscular and she was staring at Spyro. Cynder did not like that one bit. "Who is that?"Cynder said gritting her teeth. "Oh that is my daughter Hertz." said Watzer. "Nice to meet you Hertz." said Spyro. Hertz walked over to Spyro and got very close to him and asked a question that made Cynder furies. "So Spyro yobu are dating any one?" Spyro opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Cynder. "NO HE IS NOT DATING ANY ONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and was immediately embarrassed. Spyro's eyes were huge "Cynder are you alright?" It took Cynder a moment to recover but she finely got out her words. "Ya I'm fine" Answered Cynder." Alright I think it would be nice if we gave this group a tour" said Spyro. Cynder watched as Spyro turned and walked into the streets just as he turned the corner Hertz came up beside her and said "don't hate the player hate the game" she said with a smirk. Cynder was ready to lung at her throat when she saw Watzer smiling a knowing smile. They went about the city saw all the sights and every step of the way Hertz was flirting with Spyro witch she could tell that he wasn't enjoying.

Spyro pov

The tour was finely over and it had been a tiring morning so they went to the cafeteria. They were eating silently until Spyro broke the silence "So why did you scream like that" Asked Spyro in a quiet tone "Well Spyro there's something I've been trying to tell you" Spyro was wondering what it could possibly be. "what is it Cynder" curiosity in his voice. "Well I kind of….well…lo…l….lov. Cynder was I mid sentence when hertz came up to there table and sat next to Spyro. "I hope this seat isn't taken" she said in an admiring tone. Oh man Cynder was about to say something important Spyro thought. In his train of thought he herd Hertz ask some thing so he looked at Cynder she was looking very angry and she was scratching the table. So he new it was something important "I'm sorry what did you say" Spyro asked kindly. "I asked if you would like to eat dinner with me tonight" Hertz asked. Spyro was shocked and he was blushing madly it must have been from the Lord he remembered the meeting he had that afternoon. "I'm sorry I can't tonight I have a meeting" Spyro said relieved. "Oh ok maybe another night" she said very disappointed she walked away. "So what where you saying before she interrupted us" asked Spyro? "Oh it was nothing" she said. Once they were done eating they flew to the meeting room. As they entered they new they where in the right place because they herd Volteer blabbering "Oh I'm so exuberant, thrilled oh how blissful I can't remain motionless'. Volteer was interrupted in mid sentence by Cyril "oh shut up" said Cyril annoyed. "How rude you must have antagonism disorder" said Volteer. Spyro and Cynder made themselves known and they where met with a booming voice "congratulations you saved the world" said Terrador. So you must inform us all about your little adventure" said Volteer. They told the story but Cynder had to take over in the part with Ignitess demise. They where almost done when a messenger mole came running in. "Terrador there has been a disturbance at the northern gate" the mole said. "grublins" asked Terrador? "No an unauthorized dragon" said the mole. "Spyro Cynder go check it out" said Cyril. They extended there wings and took off. They flew fast to the gate until they saw moles with very sharp spears aimed at a dragon he was about there age he had a slim face and his horns were basically very sharp slanted I (like so _I _but longer and sharper ends.) and his wing had the same blade and so did his tail. He was vary muscular for his age but not as strong as Spyro. He was a very light whitesh yellow like the sun. He also had strange spiral like designs on his fore head and back. He also had a leather bag on his back witch seemed to carry scrolls. "Who are and what are you doing hear" asked Spyro in a firm tone? "My name is Flare and I need to talk with your leaders" Flare said."I'm sorry but we don't know you" Cynder said."I just flew three days straight to see your leaders please" said Flare. "Ok let him go, he's coming with us" said Spyro sympathetically. They extended there wings and flew to the meeting room once they entered the room the guardians flooded him with questions. They finely stopped and he spoke. "I am here as a messenger of the great city Lumino we have been in siege for a few days now and we are losing badly" said Flare. "Who is at war with you, is it Malefor" asked Cyril? "No why would we be talking about the shadow kings apprentice" asked Flare? "Wait you mean this guy is Malefor's master" asked Cynder. Flare went in to his bag and brought out a scroll with a lot of illustrations on it. "Yes, if you must have a history lesson Malefor was in training when he went corrupted he needed power so he flew for days until he found our continent" he wasn't done but was interrupted by Volteer. "So you are telling me that all our text books are wrong?" Flare sighed and continued. "As I was saying he wanted more power so he let the shadow king mentor him when Malefor saw he could not surpass him so he trapped him in a spell that would seal the shadow king in another dimension until the gas planet that comes around every two hundred years eclipses the sun now he has released his army of walking skeletons called Grims they are surprisingly sharp even though they are skeletons now they are attacking my home so please help" said Flare. "Thank you Flare please wait out side" said Terrador. As soon as he left the room Spyro said "we have to help them" "I'm sorry Spyro but we can't afford to reopen old injuries" said Terrador. "But we have to help them it's the right thing to do" Spyro said. "But not helping is the logical thing to do" said Terrador. Spyro gave up but Cynder didn't "Come on Terrador help them out it would maybe give us new allies" said Cynder hopefully. "I don't want to hear any more of this" Terrador said. Spyro and Cynder walked out the door and meet Flare pacing the halls. "So are they helping" he asked? "No they aren't but we'll" said Spyro. "Cynder you with me" asked Spyro. "Ya I'm with you" said Cynder Flare you can sleep in my room I'll sleep on the balcony" said Spyro they all slept good that night but they all woke up early and set out for Lumino.

_**So If you enjoyed chapter two who is this new dragon what is his element and why am I talking like this will I ever shut up find out in my next chapter**_


End file.
